My Hero Academia
For detailed information about the series, see the My Hero Academia Wiki. Summary My Hero Academia (僕のヒーローアカデミア, Boku no Hīrō Academia) is a manga written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi and is published in Weekly Shonen Jump. The first chapter was published on July 7, 2014 in issue 32 of Weekly Shonen Jump. The manga is very Westernized, having a similar style to American Comics. It also breaks away from the cliché Shounen main protagonist as being very powerful and wild from the start. Plot People are not born equal, a realization that 4-year old Izuku Midoriya faced when bullied by his classmates who had unique special powers. Izuku was one of the rare cases where he was born with absolutely no unique powers. This did not stop Izuku from pursuing his dream, a dream of becoming a great hero like the legendary All Might. To become the great hero he hopelessly wants to become, he now will join the ranks of one of the highest rated "Hero Academies" in the country: U.A. High School. With the help of his idol All Might, will he be able to claim the ranks and become a true hero? Power of the Verse As of now the verse isn't very powerful, but it is a young series with much yet to be revealed. The universe does have many super-powered heroes/villains with crazy "Quirk" abilities (supernatural genetic mutations), but most of the strong ones usually have a sound weakness. The top tiers in the setting, All Might and All For One, are Island busters that can move at Hypersonic+ speeds. The majority of combatants in this universe possess Building level physical strength and have access to one or two special abilities that can increase their damage output. Due to the diverse and atypical nature of Quirks, most fights are equal part contest of strength and part battle of wits to trap the opponent into being hit by the Quirk. Calculations Attack Potency and Durability: * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia - Funny Explosion|'Mei Hatsume's Durability']] - Small Building level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Stun Grenade|'Fumikage Tokoyami's Durability']] - Small Building level+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Villain Bots|'Villain Bots' Armor Durability']] - Building level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Alpha Explosion|'Katsuki Bakugou's Attack Potency (First Chapter)']] - Building level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Grenadier Bracers|'Katsuki Bakugou's Attack Potency (U.A. Beginnings Saga)']] - Building level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Final Explosion|'Katsuki Bakugou's Attack Potency (Rise of Villains Saga)']] - Building level+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Zero-Point Bot|'Zero-Point Bots' Attack Potency']] - Large Building level+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: High-End|'High-End's Attack Potency']] - City Block level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: One For All 1,000,000%|'Izuku Midoriya's 1,000,000% Attack Potency']] - City Block level+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Detroit Smash 2.0|'All Might's Attack Potency']] - Island level Speed: * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Ninja Deku|'Izuku Midoriya's Speed']] - Subsonic * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Todoroki's Ice Speed|'Shouto Todoroki's Ice Speed']] - Supersonic * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Full Cowl 5%|'Izuku Midoriya's 5% Speed']] - Supersonic * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: 20% Speed|'Izuku Midoriya's 20% Speed']] - Supersonic+ * [[User blog:TheRustyOne/My Hero Academia: Gran Torino Speed|'Gran Torino's Speed']] - Supersonic+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Recipro Burst|'Tenya Iida's Recipro Burst Speed']] - Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: 5% Detroit Smash|'Izuku Midoriya's 5% Lifting Strength']] - Class 5 * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Steel Beam|'Izuku Midoriya's 8% Lifting Strength']] - Class 10 * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Manchester Smash|'Izuku Midoriya's 20% Lifting Strength']] - Class 25 * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: 100% St. Louis Smash|'Izuku Midoriya's 100% Lifting Strength']] - Class M Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Hst master * Reppuzan * Battlemania * Hizamaru * ManlySpirit * JCQ220 * Magi Hussie * Celestial Pegasus * GreatestSin * Nedoiko * ZachariahB * Therefir * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Gemmysaur * Grudgeman1706 * Dragonmasterxyz * Elione-chan * OishiLover75 * ManlySpirit * CrossverseCrisis * TISSG7Redgrave * Shadowbokunohero * SheevShezarrine * grinderkiller1 * SuperKamiNappa * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Jinx666 * DanFlsamual21 * Liger686 * PronageGaming * Damage3245 * VersusJunkie54 * Andytrenom * DreamcrosserSquad * FrostMouse0 * Sheihou * Nico-v11 * Edwellken * Arrogant Schmuck * CCMac27 * DemonGodMitchAubin * Nedge1000 * Qliphoth Bacikal * Dargoo Faust * Antvasima * TheRustyOne * ApiesDeathbyLasers * TheMasculineMineta Opponents Neutral * Iapitus The Impaler Characters Heroes-in-Training |-|First Year= Dek.png|'Izuku Midoriya'|link=Izuku Midoriya Ochak.png|'Ochako Uraraka'|link=Ochako Uraraka Teny.jpg|'Tenya Iida'|link=Tenya Iida Tsuyu Image.jpg|'Tsuyu Asui'|link=Tsuyu Asui Kats.jpg|'Katsuki Bakugou'|link=Katsuki Bakugou Eij.png|'Eijirou Kirishima'|link=Eijirou Kirishima Sho.jpg|'Shouto Todoroki'|link=Shouto Todoroki Tokoyami.png|'Fumikage Tokoyami'|link=Fumikage Tokoyami Yaoyorozu-momo.jpg|'Momo Yaoyorozu'|link=Momo Yaoyorozu Kyoka Image.jpg|'Kyoka Jiro'|link=Kyoka Jiro Mina_Ashido.jpg|'Mina Ashido'|link=Mina Ashido Denk.png|'Denki Kaminari'|link=Denki Kaminari Yuu-0.jpg|'Yuga Aoyama'|link=Yuga Aoyama Mino.jpg|'Minoru Mineta'|link=Minoru Mineta Mezo_Shoji.jpg|'Mezo Shouji'|link=Mezo Shouji Ojiro Art.png|'Mashirao Ojiro'|link=Mashirao Ojiro Itsuka Kendou.jpg|'Itsuka Kendou'|link=Itsuka Kendou Tets.jpg|'Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu'|link=Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Hitoshi Shinso Image.png|'Hitoshi Shinsou'|link=Hitoshi Shinsou Neito Monoma Image.png|'Neito Monoma'|link=Neito Monoma Ibara Shiozaki Image.png|'Ibara Shiozaki'|link=Ibara Shiozaki Komori.png|'Kinoko Komori'|link=Kinoko Komori Tokage.png|'Setsuna Tokage'|link=Setsuna Tokage Tsutonori.png|'Pony Tsunotori'|link=Pony Tsunotori Shishida.png|'Jurota Shishida'|link=Jurota Shishida Hiryu.png|'Hiryu Rin'|link=Hiryu Rin Tsuburaba.png|'Kosei Tsuburaba'|link=Kosei Tsuburaba Hatsume_Mei.png|'Mei Hatsume'|link=Mei Hatsume Inasa.png|'Inasa Yoarashi'|link=Inasa Yoarashi |-|Second Year= Shindo.png|'Yo Shindo'|link=Yo Shindo |-|Third Year= Mirio Togata-0.png|'Mirio Togata'|link=Mirio Togata Tamak.png|'Tamaki Amajiki'|link=Tamaki Amajiki Nejire Color Scheme-1.png|'Nejire Hadou'|link=Nejire Hadou Pro Heroes Allmight.jpg|'All Might'|link=All Might Enji Prifile.JPG|'Endeavor'|link=Enji Todoroki Hawks Art.png|'Hawks'|link=Hawks (My Hero Academia) Jeanist.png|'Best Jeanist'|link=Tsunagu Hakamata Sakamata.png|'Gang Orca'|link=Kugo Sakamata Gran.jpg|'Gran Torino'|link=Gran Torino Shout.jpg|'Eraser Head'|link=Shouta Aizawa Present_mic.jpg|'Present Mic'|link=Present Mic Midnight_MHA.png|'Midnight'|link=Midnight (My Hero Academia) Clones.png|'Ectoplasm'|link=Ectoplasm (My Hero Academia) Cementoss.jpg|'Cementoss'|link=Cementoss Power Loader Profile.png|'Power Loader'|link=Higari Maijima XVFoqRD.png|'Snipe'|link=Snipe (My Hero Academia) Vlad King.png|'Vlad King'|link=Sekijiro Kan Mount.jpg|'Mount Lady'|link=Mount Lady Kamuiwoodkets.jpg|'Kamui Woods'|link=Kamui Woods Chatora.png|'Tiger'|link=Yawara Chatora FlhVwqySiQyp.png|'Sir Nighteye'|link=Sir Nighteye Taishiro Color Scheme.png|'Fat Gum'|link=Taishiro Toyomitsu Ms_Joke_arrives.png|'Miss Joke'|link=Miss Joke 341323.jpg|'Captain Celebrity'|link=Captain Celebrity Villains All41.png|'All For One'|link=All For One Tomu.png|'Tomura Shigaraki'|link=Tomura Shigaraki Chisaki Color Art.jpg|'Overhaul'|link=Kai Chisaki Ai.png|'Stain'|link=Chizome Akaguro Nou.jpg|'Noumu (USJ)'|link=Noumu (USJ Attack) High-End's face.png|'High-End'|link=High-End Noumus.png|'Noumus (Hosu)'|link=Noumus (Hosu) M8qxGyIbEf6k.jpg|'Kurogiri'|link=Kurogiri Dabi Color Art.png|'Dabi'|link=Dabi Himkto.png|'Himiko Toga'|link=Himiko Toga Twice headshot.png|'Twice'|link=Twice Mr. Compress 2.png|'Mr. Compress'|link=Mr. Compress Magne Profile.png|'Magne'|link=Kenji Hikiishi Muscular.png|'Muscular'|link=Muscular Moonfish manga.png|'Moonfish'|link=Moonfish Mustard debut-1.png|'Mustard'|link=Mustard (My Hero Academia) Gentle.png|'Gentle Criminal'|link=Gentle Criminal Ay6uqopCE3EV.png|'Kuin Hachisuka'|link=Kuin Hachisuka Vigilantes Kouichi Gallery Pic.png|'Kouichi Haimawari'|link=Kouichi Haimawari Knuckdust.png|'Knuckleduster'|link=Knuckleduster Others Villain Bots Color.png|'Villain Bots'|link=Villain Bots Eri Color Art-1.png|'Eri'|link=Eri Category:My Hero Academia Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime